Writing instruments, such as crayons and markers, are a popular form of entertainment, particularly for small children. Children enjoy creating colorful artwork, and the exercise helps with fine motor skill development and creativity. However, smaller hands sometimes have difficulty grasping the writing instruments, so it is common for one or more of the writing instruments to end up on the floor. Further, the use of multiple instruments of different colors almost assures that one or more will roll away during use. This is especially true at a restaurant in which the floor is a less-than-desirable location to retrieve the writing instruments that fall off the table.